


Oh wormy worm

by justjoshinya



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Simon centric, also, fkenfkifns sorry, fun fact i was listening to trench the whole time i was writing this fikhf, god me too tho, i hope u enjoy my badly written shiz, i was gonna make this longer and more angsty but like nah, idk - Freeform, its not rlly simon/markus till like the end, kinda??, like not to be 21p on main but dudes, ok im getting off track, or its not mentioned til the end, simon doesnt know how to emotion good, sooooooo, this is really short and i wrote it rlly quick so sorry if it succs, trench slaps, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 16:57:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16201751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justjoshinya/pseuds/justjoshinya
Summary: simon.exe has stoppedi cant think of anything else to put as a summary sorry fekjnfkf





	Oh wormy worm

Markus didn’t shot him.

North wanted him to, but he didn’t

That must’ve meant he cared, right? It had to have. Why else would he have risked the humans locating Jericho, simply so one PL600 wouldn’t have to die?

Simon didn’t know.

He didn’t know why he hadn’t just been left behind. Would it even have mattered? Would the revolution have suffered at all without him? He didn’t know. He didn’t know if he even wanted to.

If Markus had shot him at the Stratford tower, what would be different? Simon found himself wondering about that more than he’d like to admit. Wondering wasn’t exactly the right word, really, it was more worrying than anything else. 

He worried so much. About if he could have done more. If he could have saved more androids from the horrible fate they suffered. The worrying was getting tiresome. 

Despite his constant worrying, he was glad they won. Glad that the humans were learning to accept androids as being alive. As being the living things with emotion that they were. 

Though sometimes Simon missed not feeling anything. He enjoyed the happiness and the love that being deviant had allowed him to feel after going so long being nothing more than a machine. But the sadness, hopelessness, and all these other overwhelming negative feelings, they got to be so much so often.

He doesn’t miss being treated like a lifeless slave. He loves being free, and he wouldn’t be able to love it if couldn’t feel emotions. He guesses the whole worrying and sadness was worth it for how happy he got to be now.

How happy he got to be when Markus would hold his hand, and tell him how much he loved him. That was worth it.

Even if sometimes he had doubts that maybe Markus would only say and do these things out of pity or obligation, it was still so worth it.

And he had a feeling that it always would be.

**Author's Note:**

> henlo i hope you like my garbage


End file.
